


Whumptober 2020 (Cherik)

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Canonical Character Death, Caretaking, Collateral Damage, Concerned Charles Xavier, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Exhaustion, Gun Violence, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Phobias, Psychological Trauma, Restraints, Tissue Warning, Torture, Trauma, Warning for Sebastian Shaw, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: A collection of one shots of stories for this year's Whumptober event...Charles and Erik will go through a lot more than they expect...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Waking Up Restrainted // All Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalekLetoEndeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/gifts).



> This is my first time doing this event so please bare with me. Also keep in mind the tags and warnings....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wakes up unable to move, his body tied down as he notices the ropes binding him. He wanted to know what is happening but is approached by a mysterious man as he tortures Erik while being restrainted. The man doesn't allow Erik free knowing there is no escape as Erik grows tried.

He doesn't understand, his mind foggy and in pain. Erik tried to move or even lift a finger but it was useless, there seemed to be something in his way that was making it hard to move. Erik twisted and turned and yet there was no way he could move. The echo of shoes tapping on concrete danced around the room as the creak of a heavy door opened that's when Erik managed to lift his head slowly trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden light in his face.  
"I see you're awake" a man unwilling said, his voice deep but calm, knealling down on the floor so his eyes met Erik's. Erik tried to speak but something else blocked his words.  
"It's no use taking. The tape around your pretty mouth isn't going anywhere" the man answered his deepest fear knowing now what is happening. The ropes that restrainted him somehow tightened the more he moved. The man above him just laughed before holding back his hand and swang hard making contact with Erik's face. The slap was harsh and before Erik had time to take a breath, the man slapped him again. Erik could have sworn that this was going to be a long night; he tried to calm his nerves before making another move to remove the ropes. A clicking sounds echoed the room this time as the man tutted.  
"There's no use escaping, you are mine now" he said before taking Erik by the hair and slamming him head first to the ground. The splatter of blood stained his face and the cold ground as he held in his pain. He bit his tongue to not satisfy his tormentor's lust for power and need for seeing others bloody. The man above him laughed again, noticing the blood seeping from Erik's mouth, nose and forehead. He lifted him up again titling Erik's head back as he took something shining from his pocket and soon enough Erik felt a sharp edge just where his Adam's apple should be.  
"I could make this easier for you or I could make it the worst thing I could do which isn't going to be easy or pretty" the man said, his voice narrow this time, the same voice Erik has heard too many times over when he was in the hands of Shaw.

Erik's muffled screams were loud and horrific to the ears, they were unable to stop their horrifying screeches as the man slashed and bashed with knife and fist. By the time he was through with Erik blood had splashed on the stone walls behind him. It was a good thing he made the decision to keep him tied up, it would have been a whole lot messier if his pray kept moving around. After Erik had gone still and quite but not dead (he had to kick him once or twice to make sure) he peeled off the tape around his mouth and left without saying a word to him. Once the door was closed and Erik was once again consumed in the dark like before, Erik heard himself cry. Having been so strong for so long hearing himself cry was strange, it was odd to him because this was something he was so used to but that was a long time ago. The last time he cried was when he was 12, the experimentation, the needles, the sounds of being told everything was okay when it wasn't, that was pain and he didn't know any better. He didn't know real pain until now. And it was about to only get worst. 

After an hour of crying despite the pain of the tears that contacted with the wounds on his face, the man came back.  
"It seems Magneto has feelings after all" he said with malicious intent as he pasted a small blow of food towards Erik. Erik looked at it without thought simply said:  
"I'm not hungry" he spoke, his voice low and tired from the screaming. His breath begging to take a break. The man glared at him only to come forward and forced Erik's head down to the blow of food. He held his head down knowing he could free himself from the bindings that hold him prisoner. Erik struggled to breath again, his face blocked by the food that tries to choak him.   
"Why don't you just eat and we'll talk about your punishment later" he grunted knowing well that if doesn't let him go right now he will die. Once he was satisfied that Erik had atleasted swollowed some of the food, he let him go but before taking another step towards the door to leave again something that Erik says made him angry and filled with furry all in one.  
"Why? Why do this to me?" Erik coughed up his question, his throat sore from the desperation to not choak. The man stormed towards his victim and gripped his throat with a tight squeeze. He slammed Erik's back to the wall, Erik took a sharp breath in trying to not pass out. The man moved his head close to Erik's face and with harsh whisper, he spoke something that made Erik cry once more.  
"You killed my family" he said, his hot breath latching onto Erik's bloodied face. After he told Erik the truth he slammed him to the ground again and smiled with glee after hearing that satisfying crunch of broken bone. He soon bent down and bagan to until Erik. All Erik could do was stay where he was as the remaining rope fell from his body. He straddled Erik who's body was aching and he definitely had broken a bone or two.   
"This is for my family" he grunted again, sitting on Erik's already delicate ribs as he punched Erik in the face with each word he spilled out from his mouth.   
"This is for my wife" another punch. "This is for my children" and another punch. "You murderer... You monster!" the man spat in Erik's face as he punched him again. Punch after punch, it continued like this until Erik was bleeding fresh blood. The word monster and murderer were the exact word Charles used a long time ago. He didn't directly say it to his face but Logan told him. He always did tell him things. Probably they were right. Maybe this man was right. A monster, a murderer like himself deserved to die like this. It was the only way. Erik was so tired, in so much pain that he didn't notice the blood dripping down his mouth. He didn't notice his eyes getting heavy and shutting down. He doesn't even notice the sound of sirens in the forground, the sound of police shouting and screaming:   
"GET ON YOUR KNEES! HANDS IN THE AIR!" in a normal scenario this call of action would be for him but it wasn't. He didn't notice the man shouting calling out that Erik was the monster.   
"Arrest him! He MURDERD my family!" but he was the one taken away. 

Erik was so lost from his own torment that he never dared to notice the screams and the shouts of his beloved Charles. His cold scream that still echoed in the distance. He never heard him cry deeply as he tried to get close to him. Erik never saw the struggle he had with the police as the paramedics carefully placed him on the gurney, taking care not to damage his already fragile body. He was so weak as they passed by as Charles only could touch his hand for a brief second before they took him away. But it was lucky for Charles as he felt Erik's heart still beating. When Erik finally woke up, Charles was beside him, his hand on his own, his head on his other arm. It looked uncomfortable in Erik's opinion. He must have been here all day, Erik thought because by the look of the window the sky had already turned dark. He coughed unintentionally, not meaning to wake him for his throat is still a little dry, but Charles still woke anyway.   
"E.. Erik? Erik, are you okay? Oh Erik! I'm sorry.. I didn't know where you went, I was so worried and... " Charles said, tears beginning to flood his eyes. Charles sat up straight and cried a river onto the hospital bed. Erik, using the strength he had wiped away the tears.   
"I'm the only who should be sorry" he whispers softly.   
"What do you mean?" asked Charles in the same whisper tone.   
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kill his family... I failed you. I can't be the man you want me to be" he cried, knowing what kind of man he really was which was something that Charles doesn't deserve. Erik looked down, his eyes trailing the bandages on his body and arms. Charles sighed and took his free hand and placed it gently onto Erik's cheek. He pulled his face with a graceful touch and kissed him on the lips.  
"That isn't you anymore. That was your past, that isn't your future.. with you. I knew that the moment you didn't come home.. Oh Erik you had me worried. Don't you see Erik, I love you. I can't lose you... I need you" Charles said, his body slowly getting closer to Erik's bedside. Erik finally smiled, the feeling he thought he had lost was replaced with a never ending glee of love and passion. The pain he had required while being trapped by those ropes and the man who tormented him, he knows that they won't disappear forever, that they will leave scars but as long as Charles was there to finally see the good in him, to love him not matter what, only then will he fully recover.  
"I love you too Charles" Erik replied as he once more kissed his boyfriend on the lips again, making sure to savour the feeling of what it means to love again. Charles fell asleep in Erik's arms keeping him safe for the rest of the night. 


	2. Pick Who Dies // It's The Trolley Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles was forced to make the most toughest decision when he is faced with a moral dilemma. He's made to choice between saving his sister, friends and students from the school that is about to blow up or save Erik, his husband from being killed right in front of him. Charles knows he could only choice one but they were all awful decisions. What should he do?

It was the choices that made his heart break the most. Charles couldn't choice between either of the options presented to him for they were both too painful to pick from. Each one was just as worst as the last and Charles had no time to mess around for lives were at stake. The man in the computer screen eyed him carefully as though he was the examinar and he was the student sitting an exam. The man didn't talk as he waited for his response; he only gave him two options, two simple choices that could easily kill a person. Charles swollowed air into his lungs trying to make the right choice. After a few more minutes of silence the man on the other side sighed and spoke for the first time in ages.   
"Oh dear Charles, here I am thinking you graduated from Oxford University, getting a deploma in ethics and psychology, am I correct?"   
He asked smugly knowing all too well where this was going. "I assume you are aware of the Trolley Problem dear Charles" he spoke with a smile on his face despite the darkness covering most of it.   
"Yes. I remember it" Charles replied not wanting to show the waver in his voice.   
"Good because if you have noticed you just entered the exact dilemma. The choices I gave you were part of that experiment. Decide who you are to sacrifice and who to safe. Is it your precious students and stuff within the walls of your school or..." he paused adding to the already nerve racking tension in the room.  
"your precious husband" he said snapping his fingers and there on the screen was his Erik. His body strapped to a chair, a bag over his head concealing his face, hiding the tears that came down his eyes, muffling the terrified crying that he desperately tried to silence.

Charles held back his own tears as he watched other men torture the life out of Erik on glorious HD. Charles wished he didn't bought a new laptop as he bit his tough to stop himself from screaming.  
"The choice is simple really, who are you willing to safe? Who do you love the most? Who will you sacrifice?" the nameless figure on the screen taunted at Charles as he tapped at his old fashioned pocket watch signalling that time was ticking away.  
"No... No I don't have to choose. I can save them all. Save the students and Erik. There is always hope" he said back, his voice breaking as he watched Erik being beaten and battered over and over again. His lungs tightened with each punch. The man shook his head and laughed.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible Mr Xavier. You see there is a bomb placed somewhere around the school. There simply won't be time to disable it even with your fastest, most clever students. Even young Jean Grey won't able to stop what is about to come. Now decided, Erik or your students" he pressured Charles in making the choice, he pressed him on wanting to figure out what he should do.  
"I don't know what to do" he whispers as he looked back at the students, their lives that still awaits them. Some too young to die, some still have dreams to profill..  
He couldn't take that away from them, he couldn't rip them from their hopes and dreams when he told them that they were safe. He was better than that. But on the other hand there was Erik.

He watched for some time as he looked at the screen and so nothing both blood and wounds on what used to be his skin. Charles turned away and held back his own lunch. He asked himself how he got into this mess, he will never know. But for a while he looked on trying to cope with his pain and his own but soon after the sound of broken bone filled the room Charles couldn't hold onto his cries. He screamed and didn't care who should listen in.  
"Stop... STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO CHOSE" Charles screamed for the top of his lungs as he longed for this nightmare to end. How he wished this was just a bad dream but it wasn't, it wasn't a mind trick that his telepathy was playing on him. This was real and this was happening. It was only when Hank came to the door wondering what was happening.  
"Charles what's the matter? Is everything alright?" he saked with concern. Charles wiped away his tears as he said confidently:  
"I'm okay, everything is fine"; he waited as Hank replied with an okay and left him alone. Once he heard his footsteps faded away, he looked back at the screen and realised the pain that he was feeling rise bakc up again. Erik was trembling now as he was no longer tied to the chair as they took off the berlap sack from his head. Charles could so clearly everything, from his hair that was not in its neat condition, his clothes tattered and torn and much like the rest of his body, his face seemed unrecognisable.  
"Whabe they done to you?" Charles cried his his head as he touched his screen knowing it was not going to work. The man was becoming impatient, he was lacking the fun in their little game.  
"I'm sorry Charles but I must continue. The more you waste my time I might as well kill them both. Now you don't want that do you Charles?" he said pressing his fingers on a small hiding botton on the desk. On his other hand was a ready loaded gun. Charles eyed bakc and forth between the gun and the botton and then at Erik's broken body. He knew the pain he must have gone through, the struggle he fought so hard to escape from. Seeing him so frighted and looking for an escape formed Charles' decision.

Charles looked back at the times he and Erik had. The places they went and the mutants they saw. Charles even remembers their first kiss which still stayed with him all those many day and nights. He still remembers the I love yous and the dreams of getting married which finally came true. Charles bowed his head and whishedered faintly.  
"Erik"  
"What was that Charles?" he was taunting him again, even mocking his choice as he knew who he chose to pick. Charles, with his eyes closed took a deep breath again and said the name.  
"Erik... I chose... I chose Erik" he said muttering the words, struggling to say his name. The man smiled even thought you couldn't see it. He snaped his figured again and the men from the room lifted Erik up to his feet and lead him to the main room.  
"Well done Charles, I see your knowledge of the Trolley Problem had paid off after all. Being a Oxford University graduate must have paid off after all" he said as Erik in the hands of the two men entered the room. "And by the way Charles, there was no explosives in the school, I just wanted to see your face when I killed your husband" he remarked and with barely any time for Charles to comprehend what he had just said a explosive bang from a gun fired into the air. A pained scream and then a thud filled the air instead. Charles covered his mouth with his hands when the man stepped away from the camera and saw the site of what used to his friend, love and husband. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Charles. I'm sorry for tricking you this way but a threat to me is a threat to the world, I hope you understand" he said before speaking in a different language that Charles didn't quote understand. "Oh and by the way Charles, I'll send over his body to you to give him a proper funeral. Once again I'm sorry it had to be this way, it was for the best and just a reminder this was your choice, you killed him Charles, I just gave you the choice" he said before leaving the room. 

He was right though, in a few weeks Erik's body was brought to them, and for the first time Charles saw every mark, every wound and the bullet hole up close and personal. He buried his husband the same day. There was no time to dress in proper attire as he wheeled himself to where he was buried, and now Charles could only think of the words that still haunts him at night in his lonely room as he fiddles with his wedding band.  
"just a reminder this was your choice, you killed him Charles, I just gave you the choice"  
Charles looked at the pile of dirt on the ground, the flowers on top.   
"I missed you already and I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do. He forced me to chose. I couldn't see you suffer any longer. I'm sorry, I love you" he said placing the roses onto his grave. 


	3. Held At Gun Point // Tougher Than The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about time that they catches up to him and Erik knew that. At some point he knew that Charles couldn't hid him forever from the Government. So while despite Charles' pleas of begging him not to let him do what he was about to do Erik didn't listen. He must do what was right, what Charles would have wanted...

Erik stood silently as his lungs tightened knowing there was nothing Charles could do any longer. He had to accept his fate and it was up to Charles to learn the lesson he needs to teach himself.  
"No, you can't. There has to be another way. I can protect you. I can keep you safe, please just don't go" pleaded Charles as he took Erik's hand and held it in place. He tugged onto his arm so Erik would face his direction, once he was looking him straight in the eyes Charles pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips.  
"I love you" Charles whispered breaking apart after a minute to breathe. Charles places his free hand on his lover's cheek and stroked them gently with his thumb. Erik smiled, a half hearted smile as he kissed Charles' head. He lifted his chin and kissed his lips once more.  
"I love you too" he said pulling his Charles closer towards him, their foreheads touching.  
"But what?" Charles knowing there is a catch to his words of affection. Erik sighed, his hot breath on Charles' skin, giving of the sense of life.  
"But... I must go" he looks up, his hand still on Charles' own. Charles looked up into Erik's blue grey eyes and noticed the tears that began to fall from both of their eyes. Charles bursted into tears as he gave Erik what seemed to be their final hug. Their final goodbye.  
"Please, if this is waht you want then go, but if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me" he said, his face still buried onto Erik's chest. The smell of his turtleneck and leather jacket would be the last thing he'll ever know. It was the autum smell, the feeling of wet leaves and dewdrops in the early hours of the morning. He'll miss that.

Erik hugged back wanting to savour the moment, to keep this memory alive.  
"That's a done promise. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't be looking for a way back to you" said Erik taking back Charles into his arms. His eyes blurred with tears that still ran from his eyes. He kissed Charles one last time before he loosen his grip and let go of Charles' hand. Before he left, Charles ran after him, his arms waving wildly.  
"Wait!" he cried, crashing into Erik once more.  
"Charles, what's the matter?" Erik asked concerned as Charles went for a final hug. It was tight and if he hugged any tighter Erik could swear his heart would be in his throat.  
"I just can't lose you.. I love you" he said one last time.  
"I know... I know. I love you too" He said back, his heart beating slowly, his eyes closed for a few moments before something was slipped into his hand. Charles closer his finger upon the object before Erik had time to look.  
"Don' look let, just promise me you'll remember me, that you'll always love me" Charles said. Erik closed his fingers firmly keeping to Charles' promise.  
"I will"  
Once he said those words, Charles let him go. He let him go knowing this was what he wanted. This was what Erik wanted. Charles watched as Erik took one last good look at him as he he began to disappear into the building.

Erik entered the glass doors knowing for the last time he was leaving Charles for good. When the people in the entrance noticed the man in the room, the panic in their eyes raised for the alarm but were surprised when Erik raised his hands in the air placing them behind his head and went on his knees. Without a moment to think, security entered and as quick as they came, they restrained Erik and took him deep down below the grounds of the Pentagon. They had been waiting for this day, the day for Erik Lehnserr, Magneto himself to either be taken down or have him surrender, it seems that the submission was the option in this case. But no matter how he was obtained they were just glad to know after what they had planned the world would soon be a better place.  
"In here Lehnserr" said a guard pointing to a room made of glass and plastic. As Erik passed the man all he saw was the sickness and madness in his eyes, the wicked smile on his face.  
"Come on Lehnserr, don't tell us you're scared?" mocked another man who stood by the door next to the other, smiling at his defeat. Erik didn't say a word as he entered the room. The men outside whispered something like that he couldn't hear but Erik knew that it wasn't good. When he had gotten a chance to sleep, his mind sadly drifted off to wondering where Charles was. What was he doing and how was he coping with his absence. All these questions were racing through his mind but all was interruped when strong arms gripped him tightly. 

Erik tried to move, to do something to escape the graps that held him in his place. He struggled for freedom but something had punched him in the stomach making his body bend over. His lungs hurting from the constant pressure of the punches, either way he didn't know what was happening let alone who dared to punish him so.  
"Get him up!" commanded a depe voice from the entrance and in an instance Erik knew who was talking.  
"What do you want to do with him?" asked the other man beside him, his eyes looking at Erik's already bruised body. The other man gave a heavy laugh before walking over to where Erik was and yanked Erik by the hair, his throat titling back.  
"Take him to the operation room, we have to make sure he gets the message" he replied to the young guard as he pushed Erik hard back to the ground. The others nodded at the request and with rough hands yanked Erik up not caring about his whimpers and cries. After a moments of wanting answers to whatever was going on the answers were finally given to him when a sharp pain entered his skin. This feeling went on for hours as if he was regretting his decision but there was nothing that could be done as he slipped out of consciousness. When he woke up, his arms couldn't move, his hips, chest and legs constrained only to realise he was strapped down, his body refusing to move. He tried to speak but even then he couldn't knowing that something was in his mouth that was blocking his words.  
"Ah, Mr Lehnserr" said a voice from the doorway as the male approached Erik. "We much thank you for bringing yourself to us. You made our job a whole lot easier" the man said, his gloved hands stroking Erik's hair before a hand gripped his throat tightly. He squeezed chocking the life out of Erik even though he couldn't already breath from the gag. The man let go as Erik tried coughing, to get air back to his lungs, it was struggle, there was no denying that.  
"Where do we begin, Dr?" said a female voice that Erik didn't recognise. He didn't even know who these people were, they seemed new for he had been arrested many time over getting used to the faces and voices of those keeping him away but these people were not those people. They were completely different.  
"Hm, let's see now" the first man spoke, thinking of what vile torment he could possible do to Erik. Soon after a brief session of thinking the Dr got it, he fashioned an old timely device that would surely cause the most impact.

In what seemed to be an unethical approach to handling high risk prisoners, the bad doctor seemed to have no sense in eithical methods whatsoever. He had striked Erik hard, five, ten or even twenty times more getting stronger and quicker the more he did it. The whip had slashed out at its unwilling victum before the pain that coursed through him was unbareable. A couple of hours more and Erik had already passed out due to the combination of lack of air and the agonyising pain that shot right through his body every time the tails contacted his skin. Once the doctor knew he had enough, he couldn't resist the temptation and unstrapped Erik from the plastic table, pushing his body, letting it drop to the floor. His body dropped hard tot he hard and at some point broken bone filled the room making one employee squirm at the sounds, hearing the sudden gasps of Erik's awakening bakc to consciousness.   
"Dr, what are you doing?" asked a young man as they watched the older male take Erik's body dragging it across the floor and stopping in the middle for all of them too see.   
"Now listen carefully, this is how you get rid of a body" he said before in all their surprise he pulled out a gun from his pocket. Erik saw what it was and raised his hand but was back handed but the gun itself. Plastic. He should have know when he couldn't resgister any form of metal in the room.   
"I've seen what you can do Lehnserr, I have learnt from other's mistakes now its your turn to pay for yours" he said out loud, taking note on the heated more on his cheek. One of the guards realising the potential risk stepped in, taking a risk of his own knowing the consequences of helping the prisoner especially someone like Magneto.   
"Haven't you gone too far? Isn't this enough? There's no need to kill him" he stated, his eyes darting to his fellow comrades, his friends to stop this madness.   
"It seems that your friends aren't with you Stanley" the Dr said before turning back to Erik, the blood, both fresh and dry still caked his face and aching body. He stepped forward and pressed the tip of the gun he had just cocked back to his forehead.   
"Now before I count from three is there any last words before your life ends right here, before you die for the mistakes and the pain you caused to so many humans?" the Dr said pressing the gun harder on to his forehead. 

Erik at first said nothing, until he felt something in his pocket.   
"Don' look let, just promise me you'll remember me, that you'll always love me" Charles' words filled his head knowing the promise he made as he felt the hard sharp in his pocket and knowing what it was. He gripped it tightly knowing his heart belonged to Charles. His heart beats for Charles. As the Dr got to two, Erik said his final words.   
"Tell Charles Xavier Iove him. Tell him everything is going to be okay, that the world can now be a better place" he said, tears falling from his swollen eyes as the Dr got to one pulling the trigger with it. There lied Erik, his eyes open and a chess piece, the king, in his hand.   
"Who is this Xavier? What was he talking about?" the older man said, wiping the blood from the gun, his face unsurprised by the sudden realisation coming from the silent room, some with tears running from their eyes, others shocked and fearing what would Charles do. While others stayed silent, their minds wondering in lost thoughts of waht has he done. Stanley stepped forward, knelt beside Erik's head body and held him close. He knew Charles well. They first met at an Mutant Eithics lecture at The Pentagon. He was a friend and knows about him and Erik, their relationship together and so did the others.   
"What are you doing?" said the Dr noticing Erik on Stanley's lap.   
"You killed him, now you must face the Department of Mutant Humanitarian Rights for your actions" he said not taking his eyes off Erik. Soon, others knelt down beside him and closed their eyes knowing their thoughts would inform Charles. To let him know but it was best to do it in person. 

The events of this tragedy was investigated by the Department of Mutant Humanitarian Rights and found the Dr was part of the Anti-Mutant Association, a party of people who sends men to kill mutants, it seems one breached The Pentagon as a doctor and had successfully killed Magneto. Some had cheered for his death, congratulationing the killer for his success but some were outraged and rioted the streets. While others stayed silent, as Charles did as he buried his boyfriend knowing the last thing he said was he promised. Promised to love him forever. It seems that fate was cruel that day. Too cruel for Charles to handle. He watched as Hank placed the last remaining dirt on the casket while he held tightly to his own King chess piece, knowing Erik was buried with his, the last thing that would be a part of Charles that he would have that will still be with him. 


	4. Collapsed Building // You Before Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school started to tremble and soon the emergency sirens goes off as bits of rumble begins to fall. The last thing that Charles sees is Erik holding the ceiling before metal and plaster fell where Erik stood.

The search for mutants wasn't over despite having more than enough student fill the halls of the school. Charles had insisted that Erik help him find more just to be on the safe sides of the large amount of mutants still out there who needs a home.  
"I don't know Charles, I don't think there's enough room left in the dorms for more students" Erik mocked as he grinned his usual shark smile at his Charles. Charles laughed knowing that Erik was always the mocking type.  
"Very funny Erik but seriously, the more mutants we help, the better chances of them getting a better chance at life" Charles said taking Erik's hand and kissing it softly. Charles looked up from where he sat and Erik walked beside him. Erik had known Charles since the day they met and despite their differences their end goal in life has somewhat have been always the same. To find love with each other no matter what happens. They found every reason to be alone, to be able to find a way places to hide, to make out and kiss when they wanted to. Aftet only a few mouths of this secret activity that they were so desperate to hide, they whole school soon found out. It wasn't long before they were caught kissing in one of this class rooms but Charles ignored the staring, the gasps of his students as they came in for their first lesson. Those are always the best days, days when they would rather get caught then be further apart. 

They held each other's hand as they reached the school's underpath where Cerebro was hidden from praying eyes. Charles placed the looked up at Erik once more as their eyes met, Charles smiled the same way he did when he first kissed Erik.  
"You know I love you right?" said Charles trying his hardest to convince Erik to kiss him once more, his blue eyes glistening in the bright light that illuminates the metal room. Charles Xavier being the man he was pulled at Erik's sleave, pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss.  
"What was that for?" asked Erik, mocking angeted tone.  
"You were too slow to respond" said Charles grinning as he licked his lips. Erik loved it when his Charles did, the way his lips were as red as the cherries growing in the backyard. Erik knelt down, his eyes level with Charles' as he kissed his nose.  
"I love you" he whispers as stood up and carried on walking. Charles smiled back as he raced to be beside his Erik. As they arrived nearer to Cerebro, Charles with careful hands placed the helmat on his head and waited for the responses to arrive. The wait wasn't long as the lights died red and the different figures standing in their red outlines of young mutants moved around them, doing the same times, being themselves and Charles just beamed a little smile that warmed Erik's hear every time he does that. Erik loved seeing the smile on Charles' face as he found the mutants he was looking for. He laughed along side Charles when he laughed, grinned when Charles did the same. He just knew whatever Charles was thinking, he was lucky to guess it was about him.   
"Found any one that takes your fancy?" asked Erik staring at the small and large figures that floated around them. Charles shook his head.   
"Nothing so far" he replied, after a few minutes in focus and concentration Charles screamed with glee; the scream gave Erik quite the scare.   
"What is it?" asked Erik taking his stance beside his lover, his eyes daring around to see what dangers that laid before them but in a few moments a tugging feeling was felt at his sleeve of his leather jacket.   
  
Charles kept tugging until Erik noticed him.  
"Erik, I found some... Oh its wonderful news, that would mean we will have new students for next term" said Charles, his face beaming with pure happiness after find more mutants to join the school. Erik had always admired Charles for his passion and love for mutants.  
"I'm glad to hear that, now you can tell me about that after you come back to our room and take a well deserved break" Erik said taking Charles' hand and kissing it. Charles laughed at the kiss. Charles nodded his head and immediately took off the helmet that weighed down on his head.   
"You know, I always wondered why I'm so lucky to have you, and then I realised that you were a blessing" Charles said taking his hand and kissed it once more. The words that came from Charles' mouth was a something that Erik needed to hear and without any other second thoughts, Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and stayed there for what felt like a lifetime. They stayed that way until the sound of creaking echoed the walls and the ceiling above them.   
"What was that?" asked Erik, leaning back his eyes and ears picking up the sound that the room made.   
"I don't know?" relied Charles with the same curiosity as Erik. He wheeled himself back to Cerebro before a sudden blaring noise screeched around them. The emergency sirens howled around them notifying the two mutants down below. Charles could feel the panic voices from the student and staff, the school shook violently as pieces of plaster, plastic and metal gave way to another shake.

Erik and Charles braced themselves for the impact as Erik help steady Charles. Charles held tightly onto Erik for dear life before the shaking got worst. Soon, Charles hears a panic scream coming from upstairs, shouts and desperation to flee as the sirans continued.  
"Oh gosh... RAVEN!" screamed Charles, his mind hurting from the pain of his own sister's panic. Charles cried, his voice hitching up. Erik tried to calm him down only for debris to fall down onto them.   
"It's okay, it's okay" reassured Erik as he squeezed Charles tighter. But the terrified screams still ran around his mind. The shaking continues forward as the building fell to pieces. Soon the doors of Cerebro opened and there as tried as they were was Raven and Hank. Breathless and slightly bruised from fallen debris, they came out unharmed. Hank gestured forward and laid his hands on Charles' wheelchair.  
"What is happening?" asked Charles concerned, his eyes darting back and forth. Erik held Charles' hand tightly hoping this would soon be over.  
"There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here now!" screamed Hank as more debris from the ceiling fell from above. Charles loled at Erik.  
"Come on, we can still make it" he said as he watched Erik look up. The concentrated look menacing something was wrong.  
"Hank, take Charles with you. Protect the children and teachers first. Find the others. Leave now!" he ordered and with that Hank took Charles with him but Charles didn't want I leave Erik behind.  
"Erik, what's going on?" he said stopping Hank in his tracks.  
"There's no time.. Leave..."  
"No! You have to tell me!" shouted Charles. Erik sighed.  
"This building is about to collapse. The violent shaking has loosen the support beams and the whole frame is weaken. I can hold it enough for you and the children to get out of here... So do as I say and leave" said Erik as his predictions were right as a large debris of plaster and mental broke from the ceiling. Erik held the metal but the plaster was a direct hit, fortunately it missed him by inches.

Raven, still standing my the doors expressed her concern.  
"come on, let's get out of here" she said, waving at Hank to get Charles. Charles had no choice and did as Erik said. Hank ran back to Raven with Charles by their side and the last thing Charles saw was a large piece of metal adn plaster fall where Erik stood as the the place began to fall. Charles tells himself that everything was okay, that Erik was fine as they searched for more children and teachers. By the time they gotten out onto the field, the gasp and the exhausted students and adults watched as the last piece of the school fell to the ground. Broken glass and brick was all was left of their home, their school.  
"What happened?" asked an older student, her body still shaking, her arms were occupied with a smaller boy.  
"We don't know. But we'll get to. The bottom of this" said Hank trying to calm everyone down. Charles looked on, his eyes darting everywhere. His heart beating twice as fast he frantically looked for when Erik was going to come out, when his had hoped for him to be alive. His heart dropped however when a student who's mutation allows him to examine objects through terminal engery sees something or a someone.  
"There's someone still in there" said the boy pointing to the rubble.  
"Where Leslie?" replied Hank looking at the direction of where the boy was pointing. Leslie showed Hank where the body was and with the information Hank became Beast and rummaged through the rumble, pulling out piece of debris before choking back a cry. Leslie tried to look but Raven who came along pulled him back noticing the body too.

Charles Xavier knew what happened that day. A mutant who had betrayed their kind sent a high level shock way through the ground. It could have killed someone but in the horrific truth, it did. Charles had to bury Erik that day. He had to watch as the whole school was rebuilt, by the entrance, a small memorial stood guard new and old students, those who witnessed the tragedy that day, sets a reminder to those all of what Erik did that day. His warning saved them all. He saved their lives. If only others could see that way. Charles wheeled himseld down to the newly built Cerebro. He looked up, the walls exactly the same before let out a loud cry, his screams bouncing off the walls.  
"You saved us. You knew it didn't you? You knew you weren't going to make it and I love you for that. If you are listening then I just want you to know that I'm grateful and proud. Proud that you did waht you did. You put others before yourself. You made a sacrifice... Oh Erik I miss you" cried Charles, placing Erik's leather jacket around his shoulders keeping him away from the cold. It was the only thing that Erik left behind apart from his love that never truely died with him. 


	5. Failed Escape // So Close Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik was running as fast as he could to out run his kidnappers. He had out ran others before but this time he was outnumbered. He was so close to finally earning his freedom when he was captured once more as he swore he heard Charles' voice in the distance.

He doesn't know how far he has been running for. To him it feels like hours or even days despite it only being a few minutes. He wished he wasn't just a fool when he decided to make a run for his escape because what he didn't realise was the bell on his ankle was a warning sign. Erik made a left and a right. He tried to run faster but his hands bound tightly by rope made it impossible to build up momentum. He ran after, his bare feet cold from the snow under them, making them burn as the snow seeped into his open wounds. He doesn't love the feeling, he doesn't love the smell of his one skin burning. In the distance he could hear the sound of male voices, harsh and low. Their foot steps echoing the , boots crunching in the snow, their howling hunting dogs right behind them. It was at this time that Erik must run faster. He must outrun his kidnappers, the people who took him away, beaten him and made him bleed. He was so tried but was determined to make it out alive. To get back to Charles. 

Erik was tasked to housesit while Charles Tok the students on a field trip. Erik only had a change to have the school to himself when glass shattered from the kitchen, voices low but Erik was prepared. Metal floated up above him and was ready to strike but it seems he wasn't fast enough. A plastic dart hit his neck, soon his eyes were heavy, his mind turning into nothingness. The men took Erik and drove him away, they tied him up, gagged him and beaten the hell out the mutant. They had their reasons for this intrusion for a man hunt for Magneto was reward a large sum of money and one of man's deadly sins is greed. Having successfully taking Erik in their hands, all the men has to do was wait to earn their prize. But while sleeping on the job, Erik who's strength was little to none, used what he had and made a run for it through the open door of the warehouse. Erik didn't care where he was going or running to, he just wanted to get away from those humans. Giving himself as much space as possible between him and them.

He knew his legs would give way soon but the thought of Charles in the distance make it clean to Erik that he had only one goal. He racd on until he came to a clearing, a road up ahead as he ran towards it only to be knocked down once more. The path to his freedom was over before he knew it for they have found him and probably have killed the man who didn't notice his escape.  
"You think you can escape did ya?" asked the leader of the pack, his question rethorical. He leaned down, pulled Erik by waht remained of his shirt that Charles had so lovingly given him for Christmas last year depaite Charles knowing that he does not celebrate the holiday. The man above him smirked and with no surprise, the larger man punched Erik so hard it made him bleed. The smell of the blood set off the dogs sensitive noses, their eyes growing large by the second. Erik laid in the snow, cold and bleeding, his blood staining the snow under him. The leader ordered the dogs to hush and they hushed immediately.  
"Take him back, we're not done with him yet. And next time close the bloody doors and windows, we can't have him escaping again.. Next time he escapes again, I'll kill h before he has a chance to fun. Break his legs if you have to" ordered their leader and all other men nodded at his commands. One of the men carried Erik in his arms showing his strength while Erik let him, his hands still tied as the bell on his ankle shook letting out a soft ring in the freezing air. Before he closed his eyes awaiting death, Erik could have sworn he could hear the sound of his Charles blow through the air or was it just the wind? Erik didn't know as he lett he cold get the better of him. 

Police cars rolled into the crime scene. Several men were arrested, their hands in handcuffs. Others getting into a confrontation with the officers. And there was Charles crying in Raven's shoulders after receiving the news that Erik was dead. Some say it was the cold, but if Erik was alive he would know well that with a combination of both his wounds and the cold combined. One paramedic took a brave step as she handed what little was left of Erik's poessions.  
"I'm sorry for your lost" she said even know Charles knew she had no need to apologise, it wasn't her fault Erik was dead. He smiled half heartedly as he took his jacket from her. He pulled it over himself as to keep him warm from the cold while being a reminder of Erik being there, his warm touch never levaing him behind. Raven and Charles watched as the paramedics placed the body bag that held Erik inside into the back and drove off. They won't allow Charles to see his body for obvious reasons but he would see him at the funeral. Raven wiped away her tears as she held her brother's hand.  
"Let's go home" he whispers as she lead Charles back to the car where Logan and Hank awaited. The journey home nobody said anything and all was silent. The students said nothing and so did the staff. When the funeral arrived, Charles still wore Erik jacket, something that only reminded him of what he had. As the ceremony went on, Charles felt something in his pocket; a small box. Charles took it out and opened it. A ring. Charles cried slient tears knowing well that if Erik had managed to escape they would have had a beet different ending to their lives. 


	6. Stop.. Please // Don't Touch Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles watches as they beat the hell out of Erik. He is forced to watch them take Erik in their hands and murder him right in front of him. All Charles could do was watch as they kill his lover as a retaliation of his actions. All Charles wanted was for them to stop, to make them leave him alone but there was nothing he could do about it.

Charles couldn't do anything but scream his name, scream it until his lungs gave way. Until he was out of breath. He wanted to hold Erik, to bring him closer to his chest but there was no escape from the hands that held him on his knees. Hands on his shoulder as he struggled to reach for Erik, to protect him. Tears streamed from both their eyes as Charles eyes flooded with tears knowing his screams went unheard. They made him watch, made him sit through the pain that they inflicted upon Erik beating him until he was already broken.  
"Stop, please..." pleaded Charles shaking, his heart thumping against his ribs. They still didn't hear him nor did they acknowledge his trembling voice as they striked Erik who's body laided barely alive on the ground, a pool of blood seeping from under him staining his shirt.  
"Stop, please..don't...do this" cried Charles knowing that the more he begged, the more he struggled, he won't get what he wanted.

It was just a nightmare he told himself shaking his head again with his eyes closed. He wanted to get out of here, pretend that this wasn't happening but the this was his reality, watching his Erik die slowly, his eyes darting towards his own giving Charles that suken feeling. The eyes that tells him that he was sorry which Charles couldn't help but cry harder. The men above Erik smirked with malice at the two lovers, their eyes meeting in desiration and compassion depite their pain. The man whispered something to the another rman behind him, knowing Erik's punishment is about to get worst.  
"We can't have this now can we" the man spoke as his companion handed him a bloody stained knife. Charles watched wide eyed knowing what was about to happen. Charles struggled helplessly as he told them to stop, but once more his begging fell on short ears when the man above Erik took the knive in his hands, raised it above his head and brought it straight down straight into his chest. Charles heart leaped into his throat threatening to escape from inside him. He continued to struggle with intense emotions running in his bloodstream.  
"Let him go, we had our fun" commanded the man who stabbed Erik wipeing the blood from his blade.

Charles could feel the weight on his shoulders give way from the pressure and once he was released, he stumbled where the light shined just where Erik's body was, his blood shining somehow in the light. Charles cried all the way to him before he was pulled back again just as his fingertips reached his lover. Charles couldn't move again. All the other men laughed at their cruel joke.  
"As if we were going to leave this at a happy ending.." the leader of the pack said knealling down to face Charles, took his chin lifting up so their eyes met. "I'm not done yet" he released Charles and before Charles could do anything to stop him, Charles was the witness to Erik's untimely demise.  
"Stop... Please" Charles cried and cried until he was hurting not just on the outside but the inside too. The air was silent by the time Erik too his last breath. There was nothing that Charles could have done as he watched Erik limbs go still and his lips slightly parted. The last thing that Charles see was the light from Erik's eyes go out, the Once happy light of hope that seems to disappear as they never shined again. Once they made sure that Erik was really dead only then they released Charles. No joke this time. Charles could have sworn that he could see Erik's eyes look at him, the way he always did when he kissed his neck or on the tip of his nose. But this time it was lifeless.

Charles didn't care if the men got away, didn't care then the pack their things and ran as fast as they could, he only wanted Erik and that's all he wanted. He crawled towards Erik's body covered in blood and wounds that he knew would heal but won't bring him back. Charles reached Erik for it to be too late as he took him in his arms feeling his heartbeat under his skin. Nothing. Charles didn't care if he was covered in Erik's own blood, didn't matter to him that if he even tried to kiss him it wouldn't work. Charles just stroked his pale cheek understanding that nothing he could do would bring him back.  
"I'm sorry" he whispers leaning his forehead onto Erik's own. He touched his hand and kissed and held tightly to it, trying to squeeze it knowing Erik could no longer feel the pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I tried my best but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry Erik. I told them to stop. I tried to stop them but they didn't... Oh Erik, I'm so sorry" cried Charles as he cradled erioed dead body in his blood strained arms. He soon leaned closer and kissed his lover on the lips, stroking his face as he did wanting him to wake up and when he didn't Charles cried harder, tears washing away the blood that hadn't already dried. Charles cried until he heard the sirans call and knew for the fact that they were there to take Erik away.

Charles Xavier was the key witness to finding who murdered his partner and Charles knew well who killed him, their faces were clears as day. He told his statement and with the protection of the police no harm shall came for him, only if it was the same for Erik. Charles screamed once he was alone. He had never felt so alone even when the first time he met Erik he told him just that.   
"You're not alone. Erik, you're not alone" now it was him that was alone as he looked around the room sitting on their bed they used to share thinking of how much words means nothing to the monsters of man. 


	7. Carrying // I'll Be Your Hero

He was late, he was so late and he knows it as he rushed outside in the pouring rain trying to put his hood on. Trying to balance his bag books and umbrella with both hands Charles knew then that he wasn't the greatest multitaker. The rain only got worst by nine o'clock when Charles heard his phone ring. Charles groaned, his eyes closed letting the water fall down his umbrella. He rushed down an allyway he never been before to get out of the cold and pouring rain.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Not play that act on me, where are you? You said you'll be home by six" it was Raven on the other line. Charles shares a flat with his sister and Hank McCoy. Raven needed a place to stay when her home was getting renovated. And Hank, well Hank was just a good roommate to keep him company.  
"I know. I know, I just got stuck with heavy work load" Charles shouted trying to get his voice heared from the constant rainfall. He didn't realise being a Professor at New York's most prestigious schools would be so difficult.  
"Well come home quickly, Hank is threatening to make use of this time to watch documentaries about space again" Raven said keeping her voice low to cover her lack of interest in the matter.

Charles laughed a little to himself knowing how much he loves it when Raven tries to avoid Hank's love for science.  
"Okay, I'm coming over soon. Just wait a while. I promise once I get home ill find Hank something else to keep him occupied" he replied.  
"You better be" she quickly added as the phone buzzed indicating she left the conversation. Charles looked around, the rain coming to a light drizzle. He didn't had time to have a quick stroll as he zoomed passed the empty alleyway to find his exit. He ran until a sound of heavy breathing, strained and wheezing caught his attention. All he wanted to do was go home, relax by the fireplace drinking his warm tea but the sound of the vulnerable caught his ears and his philosophies of morla conduct to help those in need proved to much for him and so he followed his heart to the sound. There lying faced down near the trash cans were a body, but it wasn't some drunk but a young looking man about his age, but the difference was that Charles wasn't the one wounded and bleeding to his death. Charles gasps, hand to his mouth as he ran towards the man lying there in the dirt and rain. He ran and immediately dropped all his stuff, the umbrella laid forgotten beside him.

Charles touched the man on the shoulders being careful to not cause more pain. Careful he turned him around and there for an instance his eyes widened to reveal a familiar face. Erik and Charles have been dating for most of their collage years and through their early adulthood but something happened and Charles snapped. They broke up this time last year for silly reasons. Charles couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it but his moral conscious told him it was true. He told himself that he'll help him this time but when he gets better he will forget about him.  
"Oh gosh!" he told himself as he saw Erik's face. Just below his eye was a deep gash, blood, still fresh dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Erik right arm was wrapped around his stomach where Erik tried to hid the most troubling wound. A stab wound on his waist and a gun shot near his stomach. Charles quickly pressed his hands on the wound strifling the blood flow. The more Charles looked at Erik all like this, all hurt and broken the more Charles didn't realise he was crying.  
"Stay with me. Stay with me" said Charles holding Erik's hand his time. Erik with all the strength he had turned his eyes to face Charles. He couldn't understand what was happening, his mind so disoriented he thought he saw a ray of light, Charles used to believe in hope, but this couldn't be it. It just can't. 

By the time Erik was brought to his senses, he opened his eyes slowly to realse he was alive. He sat up his eyes still adjusting to the light, he tried to open them fully but he just couldn't do it. His head was pounding at his skull wondering where he was. What he didn't realise was Charles was in the room, his eyes watching his chest move. Charles looked onwards trying to adjust to this new propound feeling. For a moment Charles looked away and looked back and turned away again. After a few more minutes of doing the same repeated action Raven came in wanting to speak to her brother. A very important matter must be issued.   
"I don't like him here" Raven whispered.   
"But Raven..."   
"I'm not having it Charles, he hurt you, and you agreed to be done with him a year ago" her anger growing as she said those words. Charles' morals were drifting again, his mind forcing on Erik's body resting on the bed.   
"I... I couldn't just leave him there. I know what he did but he doesn't deserve this. Whoever did this to him had no right to..." he was cut off.   
"Maybe he did deserve. Maybe he got himself some kind of trouble again and look what his actions got him. I don't want you around him, I've asked Hank to look after him. Just take my word for it Charles. Once he gets better he'll be the same as he was that night, a monster" she said leaving with Charles disheartened. Maybe she was right? Will Erik betray him again? Charles shook off the feeling only to be pulled back to reality when he heard Erik say words that he never thought he would hear for a long time.  
"Charles.. Charles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I.. I love you" the last part was muttered but it was clear for Charles to hear. He rushed to Erik's side and held his hand wanting it to be hope, a proof that he needed to say Raven's wrong, wrong about Erik. He squeezed Erik's hand tightly but from Erik's response he never spoke again.

After a week of being in and out of consciousness, Charles was beginning to lose hope, to give Erik another shot at love. But it took the end of the Sunday afternoon for Erik to finally wake up. He was still dizzy and lightheaded but alive, and alive he was. He looked around and there by the door was the last person he wished to see.  
"how long have you been standing there?" he asked.  
"Long enough to see you wake up" Charles said giving a light chuckle. Erik didn't see what was funny but somehow he missed Charles' laugh, the way his eyes glow as he did. Charles sat down at the end of the bed, the silence surrounding them.  
"Did you really mean what you said? About not menaing to hurt me. That you still loved me" Charles said trying to find a topic to move on to. Erik bit his still bruised lip and winced at the pain. Charles held his hand for comfort. Erik looked down and realised he couldn't do anything but answer so he looked into his eyes and gently nodded his head.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I was a fool, and looked what has got me, beaten and broken after one mistake. I ran into osme trouble with some guys from a pub, challenged them when I shouldn't have and so they taught me a lesson... I'm so sorry" he whispers, his head low. Charles looked at him and with his heart now moving twice as fast, he pulled Erik into a hug. Erik didn't dare move and let Charles embrace him.  
"I love you" he said.  
"I love you too" he replied. 


	8. Don't Say Goodbye // Death Was Never The Option

They go fought together until the very end and just as they won the war against those who wanted to destroy the world, Charles smiled, laughed and almost leaped with joy as he raised his weapon, punching the air.   
"Erik, we did it. We won. We really won" he said shouting in the atmosphere, his hair a mess but he didn't care. He didn't care about the blood on his clothes nor cared about the bodies they left at their wake his attention only drifted to Charles. He looked to see where Erik had gone.   
"Erik?" he asked, his voice becoming concerned. He looked and looked but he didn't see him. He tried running to see where Erik had gone to, he ran for a whole minute before his name was called from the distance.  
"Erik!"  
"Charles!" it was Erik and to the sound of his voice he ran towards his and jumped into his open arms.  
"Oh Erik" he said, his mind able to rest now.  
"Charles, its okay. I've got you. We did it. We won" he said kissing Charles on the cheek, his lips going down to his neck and straight to his lips. Charles kissed back and while they kissed they embraced each other until they stopped to face into each others eyes. They walked side by side knowing that tomorrow would be the beginning of their bright future.

That future though would not last for long when in a sudden situation changed the course of their lives, shattering all form of hope that they had so carefully planned. As thought it happened from a movie a lone gun man took that dream from them as he shot his gun, the bullet zooming pass the cold air. But it was the impact on its target thar hurt them most. The bullet entered Erik's right shoulder, and another entered just above where his heart should be.   
"Erik!" Charles screamed. The man didn't shot anymore as it was his last effort, his last fight to take them down but one had done the job as the finally words he heard were the words of Charles calling Erik's name. Charles, despite his lack of physical strength, took hold of Erik's body weight, his voice cracking at the sudden thought that raced into his mind. "Erik?... Erik!" Charles screamed again as he and Erik were both on the floor, Charles trying to stop the blood flow with his hands as Erik tried his best to keep being alive. He wanted to see Charles one last time before he died becuase he knew that death was the only way.  
"Stop... It's no use...let me...go" he said weakly his hand pulling at Charles' own. But Charles refused to even listen.  
"No!" he shouted as he took Erik's head to his lap. "No! No, you're not going to die, did you hear me?" asked Charles, tears coming from his eyes as he watched Erik shut and open his own wanting to listen, to stay awake but he just couldn't.

Erik didn't want Charles to suffer, he didn't want Charles to seek ravenge on behalf of him for love. He knew Charles was a kind soul. A good man but he knew he wouldn't swoop down to that level. The only was to accept death, to learn to let go. Erik squeezed Charles' hand.  
"Let...go" he whsiwpred.  
"No! Death was never the option" Charles cried harder this time and just as Charles leaned his head forward, their foreheads touching, Erik's heart stopped. On his face was etched a forever smile with his eyes closed. A peaceful sleep. Charles tried to kiss him, to shake him by his shoulders but nothing happened.  
"No! NO!" screamed Charles as he took Erik by his arms and bowed his head. Erik was a good husband, a good leader and never in a million years would he think he would suffer like this. He never thought ever in his life he had to suffer a cruel fate such as this and out of all the outcomes he had life had to choice this path. Charles cursed the universe for his misfortune for he hand lost someone that day. Someone who cared little about what others think. He only cared about Charles and that's all that mattered. An endless love that never went away even when he never asked for it. Charles will remember this day, the day Erik died, not just as a leader but as a husband too. 


	9. Take Me Instead // It Should Be Me

The screams that day were the reason why Erik was no longer with him. He shouldn't have been so clever. So caught up in finding the right thing to do and this was the result, it ended with him losing the battle with fate as Charles watched Shaw beat he hell out of Erik. Charles screamed and screamed but nothing worked as Raven held him close yet despite her efforts Charles struggled to maintain his sanity.  
"Please... Please stop. Take me. It should be me! Please!" cried Charles as he stretched out his arm to reach out for Erik, to hold him and care for the pain that he feels. Even with this Shaw didn't listen as the cruel punishment ensured, he whacked, slashed and beaten Erik with any weapon he saw. He wiped the sweat fr his forehead, the blood smearing from his white gloves. He stood tall, lean and young for his age  
"It would have been you but it's so much more fun to see your face when I finally kill your Erik. Your suffering is all I need" he said before bringing down the pipe down on Erik's already fragile ribs. Erik rolled over in agony, the blood seeping from his mouth with the tears not making the situation any better for it only hurt more then wash away the pain away.  
"Please.... Take me instead" begged Charles dropping down to the floor taking his sister with him.

Charles didn't want this to happened, he swore to protect Erik but all he did was got him hurt, he caused him more pain and it was too much.  
"Stop! Can't you see he had enough?!" screamed Raven, her eyes also blurred with tears as she tightened her grip on her brother. Both screamed and shouted and tried to get Shaw's attention but the sound of broken bone muffled their screams. Charles raised his hands over his mouth, his eyes stinging red from all the tears that ran from his eyes. He wished he hadn't told the CIA about Shaw, he wished he could turn back time to stop himself from doing so. He never taught his life would turn upside down doing the right thing.  
"It's okay to cry you know Charles, the more you do, the more I keep going. It's the vile punishment that is the sound to my ears" he said taking the knife from his pocket and placed it up to Erik's throat. Charles shook his head.  
"Please... Take me. Take me. It should be me" cried Charles again as he struggled in Raven's arms still wanting to break free and be with Erik. Shaw just laughed, taking Erik by the hair the knife still at his throat.  
"It's too late Charles, you should have kept your mouth shut" he said before removing the knife from Erik's throat but his hand still gripping Erik's hair. Charles heart relaxed for a while but raced again after waht came next angered Charles further.

Charles and Raven watched as Shaw stood back up again and with a wicked smile used his boot to kick Erik without care. The worst sound was Erik's screams, his eyes opening and closing, squeezing close due to the pain. He was so close to death that Charles had to do something and so while Shaw was distracted, the maddest thing Charles could think of was to do the one thing that no one thought. He broke free from his sister's grip and without the knowledge of Shaw, took the first thing his saw ( a splintered piece of wood) and took his pain and anger and frustration out on the man who deserved it more. There was only silence before Shaw fell to the floor, the wood lodged in his stomach and there was nothing left for him to say. Charles, breathless, looked down.   
"It should have been me" he said, watching the light from Shaw's eyes fade into nothingness. Charles soon focused his attention to Erik, the man that had been brutally tortured and beaten as he got to his knees and carefully took Erik in his arms and held him.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" cried Charles, the words coming out slurred and mixed with the tears. He cried over and over still apologising to him, to remind him that he is loved. "I love you", these were the words that gave Erik a little sense of life. For a few moments Erik touched Charles' cheek just as Raven tood on the other side.   
"I love you...too" he whispers, tears also scrolling down his face.   
"Do you forgive me?" asked Charles, taking hold of Erik's hand. Erik nodded. 

With this information Charles kissed Erik on the lips not minding the blood knowing that this would be his last. This would he the last time that he would know this feeling and for once Charles didn't want to let go. He didn't want Erik to leave him behind. So he kissed him until he felt Erik's kisses weren't there anymore. He didn't move nor did he say anything.   
"He's gone. Raven, his gone" he cried holding onto Erik. Raven walked over to Charles' side, taking her brother in her arms again.   
"You did a brave thing today. You stop Shaw"   
"Yes I did but I couldn't save Erik... Raven it should have been me. I told the CIA, I figured out Shaw's plan.. I... I wanted to protect Erik... It should have been me" he sobbed leaning his head on Raven's chest as his arms were occupied with Erik. Raven comforted Charles knowing he did what he could. After awhile they took Erik back, buried him and soon the world would know that Erik Lehnserr had died and the media woud take things out of context but only Raven and Charles knows the truth as Charles places the roses onto Erik's grave knowing that Erik suffered for Charles' mistakes and that was thought that will always haunt Charles every night, thinking of ways he could have saved Erik.


	10. Trail of Blood // The Road Of Blood That Leads To You

He went on taking the lead. He made sure he was on the right track knowing how much he wanted to find him no matter how long it took. He looked right and left searching for the answers his needed. How could he have been a fool to think he could leave him again, he must have have been stupid or maybe he was. The more he ran the harder it became to get through the growing plants that surrounded the area. He felt like giving up but the pressure was pushing at his chest only for a scream from the left caught his attention. He ran finding Logan pointing to the trail of blood where Erik had ran in. With all of this struggle, agony and hardship Charles ran that direction, the way to find where Erik had gone. He should have know this would happen, that being a part of his life meant something to him but it seems that feeling sunk in real deep, right into his heart. Charles ran faster, faster and hard until his breath was slowing him down but Charles didn't care, the last thing he needed was a burden on his back. He ran until right at the very field where they used to sit, talk and in some occasions eat their lunch, was Erik lying there by the growing grass his head faced down, his arms near his head while his legs went limp in odd angles.

Charles stood still, his heart pounded, how could this be? Was this really how his life suppose to go? Charles was petrified to the spot, rooted by the souls of his feet. It only took Raven's gentle hands to wake him from trance. In tears, Charles dashed to the ground where Erik was still and quickly took him in his arms.   
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Charles said, his mind wondering how he ended up like this. How could someone do such a cruel thing to an innocent man? A range of thoughts wondered around, hitting each other along the way as Charles pulled Erik tighter towards his body. He looked with care at Erik's face, he cuts and bruises forming from whatever beating he received. Despite his condition he was still breathing, a great sign for Charles, the man he loved was still alive, he smiled att he realisation that when this is all over they could go home and just be together again. Charles took Erik's hand and squeezed.  
"Charles... Charles?" whispered Erik, his voice weak. How bad was he when they finally found him? How long has he been suffering because to Charles that seemed like eternity.  
"It's okay, I've got you. What is it? " Charles whispered back, his eyes darting towards his lover's own as a shaky smile approached his face. Erik looked back at him and knew what to exactly say.  
"I love you..." he replied, his eyes drifting back to sleep again. Charles panic first, his voice cracking as he shook Erik a bit, squeezing his hand before a painful moan crossed Erik's lips.  
"Sorry" Charles apologied kissing Erik on his forehead.

After settling down, taking Erik home and caring for him was the reason why he needed Erik the most. Well, if it wasn't for the trail of blood they wouldn't have found him in time. But what was strange was that blood. All that blood and yet here is Erik still fighting for his life.  
"How bad is he?" asked Charles, his heart and mind battling it out against his moral conscience. Hank paused, his mind not wanting to say anything, he tried to think of other words but nothing filled the criteria. He took a sudden breath, the long wait was eating at Charles' nerves until he could no longer take it any longer.  
"Charles..." Hank spoke as he reached his arm out to reach for Charles' shoulder but he was too slow as Charles eyes began to swell back with tears, his lips trembling as his feet set off to run to his bedroom. He ran and ran until he stopped in front of the door, the voices of his sister and Logan in the other side. Why can't he just barge in, just go inside and talk to them, he has to know what is going on. He was about to knock when the door opens and there Charles sees Raven, her eyes red from crying hard, a hand over her mouth as she went to hug him.  
"What's going on?" asked Charles when Raven stepped aside.  
"Charles.."  
"Move aside Logan!" Charles said, his voice reaching its limit. Logan didn't want to fight especially when it came to Charles. He sighs and knew that what Charles was about to see was about to change his life forever. He steps aside and and he was right.

As Logan stepped aside, Charles rushed towards Erik's side. He went on his knees while taking Erik's hand into his own. The cruel and inhumane punishment placed upon Erik had taken its toll as right there on the bed Erik had died. He could have died right there on the field, the trail of blood that lead the to him but he couldn't do that. Not to Charles; he wanted to see Charles, to see his face and know that even though he knew he won't make it out alive or even survive another day Erik just wanted to hear Charles say _I love you_ for the last time.  
"Please...don't leave me" cried Charles knowing it was too late. He knew the price of love and there he was holding onto the one person who loved him for who he was. He loved Erik until he didn't and it was during those days of not loving him he was lost and when they were reunited it was too late. Charles wished he didn't follow that trial of blood because it only lead to his own worst fate. 


	11. Struggling // Set Me Free

Erik understood what was happened in and understood that there was no escape from what was to come. He was chained down, his arms behind his back, his legs tied together also. He would have screamed but nothing worked. The tape over his mouth caught his screams, trapping them in his own mouth. Erik struggled to maintain his sanity trying to escape the bounds that he was in but nothing helped.  
"There's no escaping this time" said a man above him as he continued to beat the living daylights out of Erik. Erik cried at each punch to his stomach knowing he couldn't do anything but scream no matter how desperate he was to escape. Probably this was his own undoing for all the wrong things he had done, for all the people he had hurt over the past years especially Charles. He thought of Charles after each kick and punch keeping his face in his own thoughts. Charles was his only freedom, his only escape but knew that won't ever happened. He only looked at the people around him his eyes filled with tears as they all laughed and pointed at his struggle to escape and to even breath.  
"That's right, beat the crap out of him" screamed one man.  
"I want to see him bleed" said another as the man tormenting Erik have his fellow men a thumbs up. He kicked Erik harder until the sound of broken ribs could be heard.

They left Erik alone to get some more beers. Once alone Erik struggled and broke down as the roped tightened and his breathing became difficult the more air he tried to take in. But there was always something on Erik's mind that reminded him of why he was in this position in the first place. He had hurt the people he loved. He hurt Charles, he hurt those around him. He cursed and pushed around Charles, screamed and took his anger on Charles. It was a mistake. He knew this was punishment that Charles had planned, the punishment that caused him so much pain and he couldn't agree more. The men came up with their beers and more supplies as they settled down and drank and smoked. Erik knew what was going to come.  
"Let's see what you're really made of Lehnserr" mock the man from before as he took Erik by his hair and ripped off the tape. Erik screamed and cursed at the men who was doing the torturing but was stopped by the jab of the knife inside his waist.  
"You better shut up" growled the man who stabbed him. Erik let out a weakened scream as he bit his tongue from the pain that was being inflicted upon him.  
"Come on, just kill him already, there's no need to keep him here, he's pathetic anyway" cried out another man. Without much time to think the man above Erik smirked as he finished the job.

Erik tried to struggle himself free but it seems that fate wasn't on his side as he died slowly, his heart breaking as he took back all the words he said, took back all this times when he pushed people away, all the mean things he did. The last thing he said was that he was sorry, sorry for his faults and failures, sorry for the mess he created but in the end he only thought of Charles, the one person who cared for him and loved him no matter what. He closed his eyes for the last time seeing only the knife that went stright through his chest. His attackers didn't bothered with cleaning the blood as it pooled all over the floor. By the time Charles got to Erik he was too late. He watched the men take the body bag back into the van. He didn't care then but when they buried him that's when he cried, he cried so care that he sunk to his knees and covered the casket with his body, he didn't want to let go for not being able to see Erik anymore was the hardest thing he could ever do. It took Hank and Raven to pull him off as they buried Erik six feet under. 


	12. Chapter 12

Police sirens came loud and clear. Ambulances surrounded the area as Charles sat inside one with one of the paramedics on standby. Charles Xavier had been crying, a blanket over his shoulders as he took the cup of water from the woman with shaky hands.  
"It's okay. Everything is okay" but was it really okay? Was Charles hearing her right because it seems that finding the dead body of his long term boyfriend in a deserted cabin was more then enough to justify that not everything is just okay. Charles continued to cry as the man who did the evil deed came face to face with Charles as a police officer dragged him off.  
"When I get out of that prison I'm coming after you! You and the rest of your bloody family. Friends. I already took your lover... Once I'm free, I'm coming after you!" he screamed before being shoved into the police car. The lead investigator approached Charles.  
"I'm sorry..." he said streching out his arm for him shake. He was young and had the image of being new to the job but with a professional attitude. He took a pause for a breath then finally spoke. "Um... I know you've been through a lot and once again I'm very sorry for your lost but I do need a statement as evidence for the courts. Do you mind recalling waht happened from the beginning? You don't have to do it and..." Charles stopped him.   
"It's okay, I'll speak" he said knowing that if he truly wanted justice for Erik's death he must be honest with himself. 

It was earlier in the day when Charles and Erik decided to have a road trip all to themselves. A nice break from the business of running the school and managing the students so without a second thought Charles and Erik packed only the essential things they would need and headed out. Erik drove them far and away from the noise of the city and journey to the open woods just outside the city border.   
"You didn't even tell me where we are going" asked Charles smiling at his boyfriend. Erik, eyes on the road, replied with utter love and affection.   
"It's a surprise" he said before stopping at a motel where they staid for a night. While getting ready for bed, Charles was already asleep with a book beside him. Erik kissed his head, placed the book on the bedside table and climbed into bed with him. His arms wrapped around Charles' body keeping him warm. Erik snuggled with Charles, his lips kissing Charles' neck. "I love you" he whispers into Charles' ear. The next morning Charles and Erik woke up.   
"Morning" said Charles leaning down to kiss Erik on his lips. Erik kissed back taking Charles by the waist as they landed softly on the bed. 

After they gotten dressed and had something to eat they were on the road again. After traveling a couple of miles the car was starting go funny. The engine was breaking and soon the fuel tank was saying it was empty. The car gave out its finally push before collapsing out in the middle of the road. Erik tried to start the engine but nothing worked. Erik's anger started to start up again, his fist banging on the steering wheel.  
"Hey its okay, we can just call for help or something" Charles said taking Erik's hand and squeezing it. With his touch Erik relaxed and took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Okay" he said leaning forward and kissed Charles on his lips. Charles took Erik by his face and kissed him back. After the kiss Charles knew what he was about to do was something Erik would not approve.  
"I'm going out, if there's a chance that there is someone that would help and..." he paused.  
"No, I'll go you just stay here. I promise I'll come back soon"  
"You promise?" asked Charles.  
"Yes I'm sure" he replied back kissing Charles on the head before squeezing his hand and placed a hopeful grin on his face. Charles couldn't help himself and pulled Erik back for one more kiss. Charles was soon left alone, his heart raising as he watched Erik walk away into the open road alone. It seemed like hours when Charles realised that he hadn't came back, he wondered where Erik could be as his nerves got the best of him. Charles knew he must find him knowing what dangers layed within where they ended up in.

Charles walked and walked until the sudden scream entered his ears and immediately he ran to where it was coming from. He rushed through and made his way to the source of the sound until he realised what was happening. There stood an abandoned cottage, old and rotten from the outside as Charles could still hear the faint screams coming from within. He rushes inside, his words unheard of as he looked in horror at the sight before him. There on the ground was Erik, his body broken and bloody from the multiple wounds that were placed upon him. He hid the best he could without being seen, his eyes never leaving the spot where Erik laid. He covered his mouth with his own hands to stop the screams that tried to escape. He watched as the man confronted Erik, his eyes dark and his whole appearance was dirty and unclean. The man approached Erik, a knife at his hand and with a sudden smile, a demon's smile, he stabbed Erik not jus once but twice. Over and over again. Charles couldn't hangle it anymore, his stomach wasn't handling the pain, the blood and the torment any longer and despite not wanting to leave Erik behind Charles didn't have a choice. He ran back out as quietly as he could and ran until he was out by the road side again.

In his panicked state, his heart racing as he waved down a passing car. His arms waving franticly at the cars that pasted by. It took a few minutes before a car stopped. Charles begged them to call the police, his voice picking up as his head and hands shaked with fear and distress. The woman with calm composure helped calm his nerves, she did what he asked and called the police. Before they could arrive, Charles ran back to where Erik was, the woman not far behind. He ran and ran as he saw the cabin again. He saw Erik laying there, blood all around him knowing it was too late. Without a single doubt or regret he leaped forward, his arms out stretched lifting Erik's dead body in his arms. Charles cried then as he heared the sudden sirens in the background but he still cried knowing they were to late.  
"you promised" whispered Charles kissing Erik's head. The policed arrived and so did the ambulance, a woman by the name of Moria took Charles by his arms and lead him away. That's where the story ends, he knows it, he understands that there isn't enough time in this word, it's a cruel place with cruel people. In the later days, the man was sentenced to life in prison but even with him locked away there was no a single thing that could bring Erik back. Nothing will. 

  



	13. Oxygen Mask // Take My Breath Away

It's been far too long, it's been too long since Charles saw Erik's smile. It's been too long since he heard him laugh or even cry and he misses those moments alone together, caring about nothing else but what the future had in store for them. He sat there with his arms holding Erik's own knowing he wouldn't respond. Charles just watched the oxygen mask over his mouth, the mist of his breath clouding the plastic.  
"Please wake up" Charles whispered as he squeezed Erik's hand. Nothing. Charles took a deep death only to cry as he begged Erik to wake up but he didn't and when he didn't he cried some more. Later that day, Raven came by with some fresh flowers.  
"How is he?" she asked replacing the old flowers for the new ones. Charles didn't look at her but just responded with a fear that Erik might not wake up. He shook the reality from his head.  
"Not good, the doctor said he was still in a coma and there's nothing we could do but wait for him to wake up" said Charles knowing what use was it for them to force Erik to wake up.

Charles remembers so well that night before this happened. The night before Erik went to the hospital. The last night before disaster. They were outside, the sun going down to say goodbye.  
"What should we do tomorrow?" Charles asked. Erik smiled, pulled Charles closer to him and kissed his head.  
"Whatever you want to do. We can do whatever you want. Just you and me" he said before kissing Charles on the lips now, the taste still lingers depite it being a year since then. Charles closed his eyes wanting to say something but nothing came to mind. He still kept his eyes closed even when ravnesat down. He asked to himself why do bad thing happen to good people? Why did this have to happen? Charles wiped away the tears with his free hand as he kissed Erik's hand.  
"I don't know what to do, I just want him back with us. With me. I can't take this any more.. I love him Raven" Charles cried letting his sister take him, let him lean his head on her shoulders to cry on.  
"He'll wake up, I promise. He will wake up and you will see him again and you two will be together again, that's a promise" she said that knowing it was only a false hope, but it was hope no less.

It's been another year since Erik didn't wake, the oxygen mask still over his mouth and the doctors were whispering something. Charles was arguing with the doctors but loss the battle as he let the doctor take his hand.  
"It's for the best" he said.  
"Can I still see him? Just this once?" he said, his head low, tears dripping down his eyes. The doctor nodded his head and let Raven lead him inside. Charles walked alone. He moved towards Erik and held his hand again. He knelt down and closed his eyes.  
"I love you, and if you love me then you would let me do this. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. I don't want them to but this pain has been too much. I don't want you to suffer any more. I... I love you" Charles cried as he kissed Erik. Charles he his hand go but something was wrong, he couldn't seem to let go, soemthing was holding his hand too hard so he looked back slowly and there with a pounding of his heart there was Erik. His eyes closing and opening for the first time in years. Charles didn't hold back the tears as he bursted in a mixture of laughter and tears of joy rolled into one. The doctors were called and Charles held onto Erik. He held on. He held on.

Charles woke up. He had been a sleep beside Erik for a while. So, it was all a dream. Erik was still not awak and his heart sunk. Charles lowered his head and whispered into his arms.  
"Why won't you just wake up? That's all I ask of you. You bastard. Don't you see I love you. Just give me a sign" Charles cried, his mind clouded over by the negative thoughts that tried to escape his head. Charles came back everyday, he came to see if his wish came through but it did. He didn't give up though, he kept on going and going until he was starting to think it was pointless. He visited Erik one last time before taking his hand and kissing it.  
"I miss you. Home isn't the same without you. I love you, remember that" he said before kissing Erik's cheek. He looked at Erik one last time and left. Charles never looked back knowing Erik would wake up soon. He just knows because when you love someone you just know it. When he left, it seemed unlikely that he would ever wake up but depite it all, despite Charles wanting to give up hope, there might be still a chance for Charles to get what he wants for just as he left, Erik's finger lifted up for a bit, a moment detected. It maybe just the miracle Charles needed. Its what they all needed. 


End file.
